Mi sacrificio
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Cuanto estarias dispuesto a dar por la persona que amas?


**Mi sacrificio**

Cuanto estarías dispuesto a dar por la persona que amas?

2DxMurdoc

Angost/romance

Bueno, aca volvia con otro fic yaoi, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta esta pareja, y soñar no cuesta nada n.n. Le dedico este fic a Makurikeri por acompañarme en esto de escribir, aunque sea traducciones, y a Soru-chan por todos los reviews que me dejaste, me animaron mucho nOn. Voy a tratar de conectarme contigo, tenme paciencia.

ººººº

Algo muy grave estaba pasando y 2D tenia miedo.

Todo empezó después de la tragedia del video El Mañana. Algunos pensaban que era un video de música simplemente. Pero la verdad era que todo eso sucedió en realidad.

Los planes de Jaime y Damon para el video eran otros, por eso se sorprendieron cuando eso salió al aire. No sabían quien fue el que transmitió la cinta pero si que Noodle no estaba bien.

Tampoco pudieron hacer mucho porque estaban siendo asediados por las entrevistas y los fans enloquecidos. Sabiendo que si decía la verdad el escándalo seria mucho peor, todos acordaron mantenerlo en secreto.

Damon y Jaime se encargarían de mantener las apariencias. Tratar de tener a la gente tranquila y despistar a los medios con lo que fuera.

Russel, por su lado, empaco algunas cosas y salió en busca de la pequeña princesa asiática. Si ella seguía con vida, el afro-americano la hallaría.

Podrían haberlo acompañado los dos ingleses y haber cerrado los Kong estudios como en la ocasión en que habían ido a filmar la película, proyecto que fue cancelado, terminando en la separación temporaria de la banda.

Pero no se pudo porque últimamente Murdoc no esta bien de salud, así que lo obligaron a quedarse y 2D le haría compañía.

Esta era la situación actual, Russel, en alguna parte de África, mandaba mensajes para no preocupar a los chicos. 2D y Murdoc viviendo cuan normal se podía en los estudios y aguantando las visitas constantes de los fans.

Pero un día...

2D jugaba la ultima versión de su juego favorito, Resident Evil. Se había levantado mas o menos alegre y fue al café a desayunar solo. Ya era una costumbre esto aunque lo ponía un poco triste. Murdoc se quedaba en el Winni y se levantaba hasta tarde.

El cantante lo visitaba de vez en cuando por si necesitaba algo, pero siempre terminaba por salir corriendo espantado por los gritos furiosos del satanista.

Lo escucho entrar con paso lento. 2D noto que se veía un poco mal, parecía muy cansado.

-Buenos días Muds.- le saludo aunque ya eran como las cuatro y cuarto.

-hmmm... hey face-ache- dijo en tono fatigado.

Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá. En una situación normal abría sacado un cigarrillo y lo habría encendido, pero no lo hizo, sentía nauseas cuando lo hacia. No, definitivamente estaba enfermo de algo. Además estaba tan condenadamente cansado.

-Todavía no hay mensaje de Russel, ya se esta tardando demasiado. Quizás la haya encontrado.- dijo con un toque de esperanza en su voz.

-... o solo un cadáver.- le contesto con amargura.

-Murdoc trato de ser optimista.- dijo mientras veía que su personaje era devorado por los monstruos del juego.

-Y eso me fastidia. Algún día tendrás que aceptar la verdad, cuando alguien se va se va y nunca lo vuelves a ver, no importa lo que hagas.

-...- ese era el tipo de cosas que lo deprimían, 2D no quería perder a los únicos amigos que tenia. Y en especial a Murdoc.

Cambio de tema.-Y ya desayunaste?

-No.

-Con razón estas tan gruñón.- lo miro feo.- Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No. Creo que estoy enfermo, mejor me voy a dormir.- se disponía a levantarse, pero después de unos pasos de repente sintió que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo. Cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-Murdoc!- 2D trato de ayudarlo pero el lo aparto.

-Suéltame! No necesito tu ayuda...!- pero sin poder evitarlo se desmayo.

El cantante lo volteo de espaldas al suelo, la respiración del satanista era trabajosa. Lo cargo y lo acostó en el sofá. Después fue a llamar por teléfono.

-Hola Doctor... es 2D, algo paso con el, recién se desmayo y yo no se... ya vine para acá?...bien yo espero...- y colgó.

Despacio camino y se sentó al lado del inconsciente bajista, lo miro con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación.

Algo muy grave estaba pasando y 2D tenia miedo.

ººººº

El Dr.Wurzel era el medico de Murdoc, un hombre de confianza. El hombre ahora se hallaba revisando el cuerpo del pelinegro, con 2D a su lado esperando su diagnostico.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, los que parecieron años, el doctor se volteo, con mirada grave. Al cantante no le gusto eso pero mantuvo la esperanza.-Se pondrá bien no? Fue solo un desmayo... ¿verdad?

El Dr.Wurzel suspiro.-No hay una forma fácil para mi de decir esto, así que seré directo... Murdoc esta muriendo.

-Q-que?...- 2D quedo desconcertado, no entendió sus palabras, aunque en realidad era que no las quería aceptar.

-Murdoc esta muriendo, sus órganos están muy estropeados, talvez por toda una vida de fumar y beber sin control y poco ejercicio físico. Además también el hecho de que gran parte de su familia a muerto pasada la edad de los cuarenta.

-No... el no puede morir aun le queda mucho...

-Perdona , pero no creo que haya nada que pueda hacer esta vez.

2D estaba destrozado. Primero desaparece Noodle y quien sabe si aun vivía, y ahora Murdoc también se iría. Cayo de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos, no quería perder a sus amigos. Y menos que la persona que lo había aceptado a su lado tal como era desfalleciera tan pronto.

...tendrás que aceptar la verdad cuando alguien se va se va y nunca la vuelves a ver no importa lo que hagas...

No, no lo haría, daría hasta sus ultimas fuerzas para evitar el fatal destino. Tal vez fuera un estúpido maldito desde que nació, tal vez fuera un débil que se lastimaba fácilmente, pero ahora no tenia tiempo para eso, no tenia permitido el ser frágil justo ahora.

Tiro de la bata del Dr.Wurzel.- Doctor, se lo ruego, si hay algo que pueda ayudarlo, dígalo no importa lo costoso que sea...

El semblante del hombre adquirió esa expresión fría, calculadora. Hablo despacio.- Hay algo, una operación muy peligrosa, un trasplante de órganos. Pero necesito un donador...

El peliazul siguió esperando a que terminara, aunque ya sabia que le diría.

-2D estarías dispuesto a ser el donador?- dijo con inexpresiva expresión, pero con un toque de malicia en su voz.

Casi no era necesario que el cantante contestara, ya se leía la respuesta en sus ojos.

-Lo estoy.

ººººº

La luz del foco era potente. Iluminando el centro de la habitación con un circulo.

Todo lo necesario ya estaba dispuesto. Dos camillas grandes, una enorme mesa de metal en el medio de estas y un pequeño mueble en donde poner los instrumentos quirúrgicos. Murdoc estaba acostado en una de las camillas, 2D fue quien lo desvistió dejando solo en ropa interior. Lo observa detenidamente, memorizando cada detalle.

La operación, como dijo el Dr. Wurzel, era muy riesgosa. Pero quien corría mas peligro era 2D, ya que básicamente se trataba de cambiar sus órganos con los de Murdoc, los suyos eran jóvenes y bien cuidados, le darían a satanista varios años de vida extra. Por lo que obviamente acortaría la vida del peliazul y era posible incluso, le advirtió el doctor, que talvez no sobreviviría a la operación.

Pero no le importaba, si con eso salvaba la vida de su compañero era suficiente para el. Si sentía miedo, porque negarlo? Pero cuando esto pasaba recordaba lo que le había dijo cuando se conocieron.

_...Gracias me salvaste la vida. Te estaré eternamente agradecido..._

_...Si, te salve la vida así que como garantía ahora me debes tu alma..._

_...hmmm es justo..._

Si, ya era hora de pagar su deuda. Vio como el doctor preparaba la anestesia, no quería tener problemas después. Se dirigía a su camilla cuando sintió que algo le tomaba de la mano. Era Murdoc que había despertado, se encontraba confundido.- 2D...

Rápidamente el Dr.Wurzel le aplico la jeringa. 2D le sonrió y le calmo.- Vuelve a dormir... pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Lo juro.

La droga hizo su efecto y Murdoc volvió a la inconciencia. El cantante dejo de nuevo el brazo al lado del cuerpo y camino.

Con un paso lento y melancólico, como los condenados que se dirigen a su muerte. Se desvistió también, quedando en interiores. Se acostó y espero. Aunque no le gustaba nada la mirada del doctor, rajaba en lo sádico, pero sabia que era un hombre eficiente que cumplía con su trabajo.

Lo pincho en la vena del brazo, poniendo un algodón en el lugar después.- Esto no dolerá.- le dijo, con esa bata verde para la operaciones puesta y el cubrebocas en su lugar.

Miro otra vez a Murdoc, que parecía sereno y bello. 2D pensó dolorosamente que talvez esta seria la ultima vez que lo vería. Poco a poco se sintió adormecerse, ya no podía tener los ojos abiertos...

Adiós Murdoc...

ººººº

Oscuridad.

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, no importaba cuanto corriera.

2D no sabia cuando apareció ahí, no le gustaba todo tan negro y tan... caliente.

Se canso de correr, y prefirió caminar. Se abrazo a si mismo. A pesar de que hiciera calor, los escalofríos viajaban por su espalda.

Siguió avanzando por esa infinita oscuridad, pero no sabia porque. Algo lo estaba llamando, lo atraía una fuerza muy poderosa. Casi percibía que si intentaba detenerse sus pies no le harían caso, aunque tampoco tenia razón para parar.

A cada momento miraba por sobre su hombro, seguro de que unas cosas lo seguían. Eran tan negras como esa oscuridad, con brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre, y deseando exactamente eso, la sangre cálida y pura que corría por sus venas.

Deseando apoderarse de su alma inocente.

Pero no podían, no se atrevían a tocarlo, porque esa alma ya tenia dueño. _ÉL_ era su dueño.

Si osaban hacerle algo al chico, recibirían el peor de los castigos que pudieran imaginar. Por lo que se limitaban a seguirlo con la mirada y apartándose a su paso.

El peliazul se detuvo. Las presencias que sentía a su alrededor desaparecieron repentinamente, llenas de miedo. Estaba completamente solo.

Algo empezó a formarse frente al el. Como si la oscuridad estuviera tomando una forma etérea similar a la de un hombre. Parecía una sombra, pero se sentía profunda, cuando alguien lo miraba se tenia la misma sensación que cuando se mira un abismo sin fondo, estas aterrado de caer pero sin poder evitar sentirte fuertemente atraído, sin poder apartarte.

-**_Sabes quien soy verdad?- _**pregunto la sombra con filosos ojos rojos.

-Si, tu eres... _ÉL._- contesto tímidamente 2D, sentía el enorme poder que emanaba _ÉL._

_**-Así es, me gusta que me llames de esa forma, tengo tantos nombres que me han puesto los humanos: El Diablo, Lucifer, Demonio, el Oscuro, Príncipe de la Oscuridad, o Satán como le gusta a tu amigo.**_

2D pensó tristemente en su querido amigo.

**_-Y supongo que también sabes por que estas aquí?-_** continuo _ÉL_

-Si. Estoy aquí para ocupar el lugar de Murdoc.

_**-Y realmente estas dispuesto a hacerlo?**_

-Si.- dijo firme 2D

_**-Y porque?**_

-Ha...?- nunca se espero eso.

**-No creas que no los e estado observando. Desde que se conocieron el siempre te a estado gritando, golpeando, humillando y usando. Y ahora estas dispuesto a pasar toda la eternidad bajo agonía y dolor para siempre por el. No entiendo. **

-...

**-Quisiera que me lo explicaras. No soy tan malo como todos creen. Puedes decírmelo.**

Se lo diría? Después de todo que importaba? Nada podía ser peor que esto, y además podría desahogar sus sentimientos ya que nunca tendría la oportunidad de decírselos a la persona que amaba. Junto valor y abrió la boca.

-Yo... lo hago por que... lo amo. Aunque me hubiera hecho todo eso y mas... aun seguiría queriéndolo... es así de simple... lo conozco como nadie lo a echo... yo fui queriéndolo de a poco hasta llegar a esto... sin razón alguna... haría lo que fuera por el...

Y no pudo contenerse, empezó a llorar. Nunca volvería a ver a Murdoc, ahora estaba en el infierno, estaba muerto.

Pero sintió una mano suave y negra que limpiaba el recorrido de estas. _Él_ era muy alto, tenia que levantar la cabeza para poder ver sus ojos. _ÉL_ sentía compasión por 2D.

**-Oh pobre alma pura e inocente. Eres una victima del gran plan maestro de Dios. Para el no somos mas que piezas de un gran juego. Manejando nuestros destinos a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle los sentimientos de cada ser. Dios no ama a nadie y si algo no llega a gustarle, impone su justicia divina y nadie se atreve a reprocharle. Pero yo no soy como el, yo dejo que cada quien haga lo que quiera sin utilizar mi poder, y que se una a mi si alguien lo desea.**

2D lo observo con asombro, y una gran admiración por esa figura de gran fuerza y poder creció dentro de si.

**-Seria una pena, y un gran desperdicio, si te pongo con el resto de esos pobres diablos. No. Aun que no lo creas eres fuerte, y tienes mucho potencial. Además me agradas, tengo planes para ti... si es que aceptas... **

Su roja mirada se encontró con la negrura del peliazul.

ººººº

En la tierra, el Dr.Wurzel termino de coser el pecho de Murdoc, y ahora estaba dando los últimos pinchazos en el abdomen de 2D.

Corto el hilo, y se giro para dejar la aguja con los otros instrumentos quirúrgicos. No pudo ver que el cantante dejo de respirar unos segundos.

Poco después volvió a espirar el aire, y sonrió.

ººººº

Murdoc abrió despacio su ojos, estaba en la cama de su Winnebago, todo era igual que siempre, el mismo desorden, el mismo olor, el mismo decorado, pero intuía que algo había cambiado.

Se levanto y fue al baño, se vio en el espejo. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, no, ahora se veía mucho mejor, mas saludable. El mismo se sentía mejor, con mas fuerza y mas ánimos, sea cual fuera el mal que lo había aquejado se había ido. Casi parecía que había rejuvenecido unos años.

Decidió entrar al estudio, ir a visitar al idiota. Entro a la sala y por un segundo tuvo la sensación de que adentro había algo oscuro...

Encontró a 2D jugando de nuevo su juego, solo que hoy avanzo al ultimo nivel. Fue a sentarse a su lado.-Buenos días Muds.- le dijo sin verlo, mientras es movía de un lado a otro con el control, como si con eso pudiera hacer que el personaje se moviera con el.

-Hey face-ache, no haz roto o quemado nada hoy no? Porque me voy a dar cuenta si me mientes.

-Como voy a mentirte! Estuve jugando todo el día y me fui a dormir y después volví-SI! GANE!-

grito feliz cuando la ultima criatura cayo muerta en un charco de su propia sangre.

Murdoc sonrió, hace bastante que no compartía esos momentos de diversión.

-Sonreíste, eso quiere decir que ya estas bien.- le señalo el cantante alegremente.

-Si, si, pero le dices a alguien y te matare.- no estaba enojado, tenia un excelente humor.

-Mis labios están sellados. Ah! si, toma, hoy recibí un mensaje de Russel, pensé que tu querrías leerlo primero.

Abrió el sobre, leyó su contenido:

Hola chicos!

_Tengo muy buenas noticias. Encontré a Noodle!_

_Me dice que ella salto antes de estrellarse el molino,_

_y que estuvo vagando muchos días por el desierto. _

_Una tribu la recogió, y a estado allí todo _

este tiempo.

_Estaremos de vuelta en un par de días_

_Noodle manda saludos._

_Russel._

Murdoc miro al cantante.-Russel encontró a Noodle, ella esta bien.

-No puedo creerlo! Que bien!- 2D salto feliz.- Ahora volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo!

-Si...- susurro el pelinegro, también estaba feliz de que todo empezara a salir bien.

-Ouh... estaba tan concentrado en el juego que no comí nada hoy.- comento el peliazul con gesto gracioso.-Mejor voy por algo. ¿quieres una cerveza?

-Siempre, face-ache, siempre.

Murdoc vio como _su_ 2D iba a la cocina, sonrió un poco "Me alegro que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad" pensó aliviado.

Pero sin saberlo el peliazul estaba escondido detrás de la puerta escuchando ese ultimo pensamiento. Rió en silencio. No todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero no había problema. El seguiría igual que antes, y dejaría que Murdoc disfrutara, sin saberlo todavía, de su segunda vida.

Ya habría tiempo para decirle toda la verdad y convencerlo. No seria muy difícil, es mas de seguro aceptaría encantado... pero todo a su tiempo.

-Maybe in time You'll want to be mine- Canturreo aquel demonio mientras volvía de la cocina con su almuerzo y una cerveza para su amigo y amor eterno.

**FIN**


End file.
